Longterm Layover
by faithfullly
Summary: Two strangers are on their way to opposite sides of the States, but due to a horrible snow storm, their flights are cancelled and they're forced to wait in the airport, finding each other. AU Finchel. Rated M for smut.


**A/N: **This is yet another prompt from the Finchel-Prompts Tumblr. I just love their prompts! This one is of course called "Longterm Layover", but I've changed the bonus a little ;) This goes out especially for my girls Ivy and Sarah, for flailing with me all morning about this! I hope you all enjoy!

**Rating:** M for smutty smut smut

**Pairing:** Finchel

* * *

><p>Finn Hudson sat down in the terminal with a loud sigh. He had just found out that his fight to Los Angeles was cancelled due to the terrible snow storm going on outside. Finn was on his way to a job interview for a modeling job his friend, Puck, had set him up to. He hadn't had one chance to refuse before Puck had made the call in Finn's name and booked an interview for him. But now he was stuck on the airport, still in Lima, and it looked like he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.<p>

Rachel Berry set down her luggage on the floor, blowing a few strands of her dark brown hair out of her eyes. She hated herself for bringing so many clothes with her to Lima – but she had to admit that the little clothing she still had at her Dads' house wasn't anything she would wear today. What she hated more right now was that stupid blizzard going on outside. Her flight back to New York had been cancelled, pretty much like any other flight, and she had to be back on set by tomorrow morning.

She groaned loudly as she sat down on the only free spot in the entire terminal, right beside a guy her own age who was reading a free magazine he had found in the magazine stalls. He glanced up at her when she sat down and leaned her head back, huffing. "Cancelled flight?" he asked.

"Yeah." she sighed. "And I'm supposed to be back in New York by tomorrow at eight."

His lips curved into a small smile. "And I'm supposed to be in LA in just a few hours." he said. "I'm Finn Hudson."

She grabbed the hand Finn was holding out to her, shaking it firmly. "Rachel Berry." she said, returning his smile.

"So, you're just visiting Lima, or what?" Finn asked, leaning back in his seat while putting away the magazine he had picked up earlier.

"Yeah, I was visiting my Dads." Rachel said, actually feeling happy to have someone to talk to. Everyone around them seemed really stressed and pissed off, but Finn looked like he was taking it pretty good despite that he was in a hurry to get to Los Angeles.

"Your Dads?"

"Yeah, I have two gay Dads." Rachel said with a chuckle. "People tend to react that way!" Finn laughed awkwardly at himself for reacting the same way others probably were. They sat silent for a while, Finn feeling how his cheeks were reddening. "What are you going to do in LA?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"It's quite a funny story, actually!" Finn chuckled. "My friend set me up for a modeling job there." He couldn't help but notice Rachel's mouth curling into a smile. _Of course he was a model, just look at his body type!_ She had to look at the floor to hide her own cheeks getting all flustered. "So, I'm going there for an interview – without having any idea of what I'm actually going to do."

"So, you're not a model?" Rachel asked.

"No," Finn laughed, "I'm just a guy suffering from one of his friend's many jokes."

Rachel pouted, kicking with her feet awkwardly. "I really hope you get that modeling job, though." she said, avoiding eye contact. "I'm sure you'd look great."

Finn smiled, looking at her feet. "Thanks." he said shortly, biting his own tongue to not tell her that _she looks pretty great herself_. He couldn't start hitting on some girl now when he was on his way to a job interview – if that goddamn blizzard ever would stop, that is.

The two sat silent for a long while again, neither of them breaking the silence. Finn watched people running along, stressing and sweating in their winter coats. He had taken off his coat and put it on top of his bag which had a secure place under his chair. Rachel's luggage was spread out all around her, and Finn couldn't help but smile at her when she searched for something in all her bags and purses.

Rachel was really nice. Finn didn't have to sit and wait for his plane all alone when she was around. He didn't even think she had wanted to talk to him in the first place, because she looked utterly upset over everything when she had sat down beside him. Finn was fine with not talking to her, he just liked her company. Sometimes she would say "Stupid blizzard." and Finn would agree, before they once again sat silent for a long time.

Finn looked at the clock and sighed loudly suddenly. "What's wrong?" Rachel asked, looking away from her mirror, smacking her lips together after putting on lip gloss.

"Missed my interview." Finn huffed, sinking down in his chair, scowling in front of him. "Stupid blizzard."

Rachel patted Finn's shoulder. "Aww, don't worry, Finn." she said softly, moving her hand. "I'm sure you can call them and ask them to reschedule your interview."

Finn looked up at her, tilting his eyebrow. "Really? You think that they'd really reschedule an interview with someone who has never ever modeled before?" he asked.

Rachel nodded. "Finn, I've been in the modeling business." she said. Finn felt his heart skip a beat every time she uttered his name. It somehow sounded so soft and genuine on her lips, as if it was something she had been saying all her life, practicing until it sounded_ perfect_ – because it did. "They're usually really kind, as long as you call them and tell them what's up."

Finn smiled at her before crouching down to his bag. "I'm going to call them right away." he said, taking his phone from the side pocket of his bag. "Thank you, Rachel." He got up from his chair, knowing that Rachel would reserve his spot while he went away and made the call.

Finn didn't go far away, and Rachel could see him all the time when he paced around, talking into his phone. He looked really concerned, almost nervous. _It was kind of cute_, Rachel thought but regretted it immediately. She would probably never meet him again after this, and she had known him for barely three hours – there was no way she could start hitting on him right now.

He returned soon, sitting down with another sigh. "What did they say?" Rachel asked.

"Rescheduled." Finn replied, smiling. "Same time tomorrow. I hope the blizzard will end soon, though. I'm sick of sitting here already." He leaned back in his seat with a silent groan. "It doesn't look like it'll be stopping anytime soon, though."

Rachel sighed, agreeing with Finn. "I guess we'll just have to wait." she said, sinking down in her chair as well. She squirmed, groaning loudly. "I wish they had more comfortable chairs in airports. You can't sleep in these." After squirming enough and trying to find a good position to get some kind of sleep in, Rachel took a deep sigh and attempted to sleep. Finn sat awake, reading the magazine he had gotten.

Finn smiled when he heard Rachel starting to doze off beside him. She was probably really tired from being so stressed out about going back to New York. He wasn't feeling tired at all – not that he could sleep anyway. He couldn't help but glance at her all the time. The way her hair fell over her face when she was sleeping, her lips moving in time with her breaths – _gosh, her lips_ – they looked so soft, and all he wanted to do was to just kiss them. He shook his head at himself before returning to reading his magazine.

Suddenly she leaned her cheek against him. He completely froze. Rachel was leaning against him, sleeping soundly. He didn't dare to move at all. Her breaths were soft blows that he could feel all the way through the thick fabric of his hoodie. Finn wanted to lean his head on hers and just listen to her, but that would've been awfully awkward.

"Finn?"

Finn could swear his heart almost stopped. _She was awake_. She was leaning against his shoulder, fully aware of it, and she didn't even budge. "Y-yes?" Finn choked out.

"You're really nice."

He didn't answer anything to that. He didn't have to. Her hand suddenly touched his, grabbing it really slowly and carefully. She had soft hands and they somehow fit perfectly in his. She squeezed his hand, while nestling up closer to him. Finn finally dared to lean his head on hers. He let out a silent sigh, and he could almost hear the smile on Rachel's face as he did so.

They both closed their eyes, breathing softly and listening to each other while Rachel rubbed her thumb softly over Finn's hand. At some point, Finn could swear he had fallen asleep, only to be awaken by an announcement in the speakers, saying that all flights out were now cancelled due to the blizzard growing more and more violent outside, followed by a report of how the weather was developing. The storm wasn't due to stop until the morning, and the staff apologized for the inconvenience, trying to make it up to the passengers who had to wait in the terminal by giving them free coffee and blankets.

"Do you want coffee?" Finn whispered.

Rachel looked up at him, smiling. His heart melted when she nodded and smiled like that. She was so close to him that he didn't even want to get up, and he regretted asking her if she wanted coffee. For a split second, he almost leaned in and kissed her straight on the mouth, but he just looked at her. "How do you like your coffee?" he asked softly.

"Two sugars." she giggled.

"No milk?"

"I'm vegan."

"Oh." Finn scooted away from her, standing up. "I'll be back in a second." he said, giving her a quick grin before heading to the café, leaving Rachel by their seats.

Rachel had changed her mind about Finn. They were going to be stuck on the same airport for several hours until that blizzard ended. They both were getting on their own flights in completely different directions – but they could wait together. She liked Finn, there was no denying it anymore – and by the way he looked at her and whispered to her, he probably liked her too. Of course, her senses told her to just back off him, but who would it hurt to have some nice, close company when waiting for something to happen?

Finn soon returned with two cups of coffee, finding Rachel deep in thought. "Hey." he said kindly as he sat down. "One coffee with two sugars, just like you wanted." He handed her the cup, and she accepted it, giggling before tasting the coffee he had gotten her. "There was a long line." Finn said before leaning back in his chair. "But I was quick enough to be one of the first to get coffee. The others were queuing for the blankets." He took a sip of his own coffee, smiling at her. "Do you need a blanket too?"

Rachel loved how he was being protective, as if he had to take care of her. She giggled and shook her head. "No, I'm fine with just the coffee, Finn."

"Good, because I'm not getting in that line." he laughed.

Rachel suddenly just stared at him. He stared back at her, but not in a bad way. He opened his mouth to say something, probably ask her if she was alright, but he couldn't utter a word before her lips suddenly crashed onto his. Finn was surprised, but it didn't take long until he caught up too and kissed her back. Her free hand found its way to the back of his head, pulling him closer to herself, deepening the kiss.

She tasted amazing. Like cherries – probably her lip gloss or something, he didn't know why but she really tasted like some kind of berries, living up to her last name. Rachel was the first one to break the kiss, leaving them both breathless, staring at each other with the same surprised expression on their faces. Their cheeks had a matching red color, and despite that it was pretty cold in the terminal, Finn felt as if he was having a fever. "I-I'm so sorry." Rachel suddenly said, leaning away from him.

Finn grabbed her by the shoulder softly. "Don't be." he said. She expected some kind of speech of how right that had felt in all ways, but all he did was give her a lopsided-grin. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, leaning back in his seat, with Rachel cuddled up close to him. They drank the rest of their coffee in silence, sitting close to each other.

They sat in silence for several hours, but neither of them looked at the clock. At some point, they had fallen asleep and slept for a few hours, noticing that it was already dark out when they woke up. Rachel suddenly squirmed away from Finn's arm. "Bathroom." she said shortly when he looked at her, confused as of why she suddenly just stood up.

"I'll come with you." he said. "N-not to the bathroom, but I need to take these cups to the trash." He stood up as well, feeling how his cheeks were getting flustered again when Rachel giggled. She walked ahead of him, and he got a really good view of her entire body – she was gorgeous. He sped up his steps to walk beside her instead, not wanting to seem like a creeper.

Rachel stopped outside the bathrooms, looking at Finn who was just going to go over to the trash bin and put their empty cups in there. He stopped and looked back at her. "What?" he said softly. She didn't reply, but she grabbed his hand, and pulled him with her. "Rachel, I–", he tried, but he had no time to object before she pulled him in to the ladies' bathroom.

Finn was practically shoved inside one of the cubicles, Rachel following him and locking the door before pushing him against the wall, kissing him soundly on the lips. "Rachel–!" he said between kisses, but she didn't stop. She took the opportunity of him opening his mouth to slip her tongue inside, and that made Finn lose it. He moaned into the kiss, battling her tongue with his before taking control and shoving her up against the opposite wall.

Rachel's hands were quickly slipping underneath his hoodie and shirt, tracing over his abdomen. He groaned when she tickled him, losing his power for a moment so that she could push him down to sit on the toilet seat. Rachel climbed up in his lap, not ceasing to kiss him for one second while her hands roamed over his muscles under his shirt.

Her hands had soon found his belt, battling with buckling it up. "Wait." Finn said, and Rachel looked up at him surprisedly.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Finn opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't. He didn't want to leave her at a time like this. Finn knew better than leaving her, but he knew he was going to have to do it soon anyway, that was why he hesitated. When he couldn't take Rachel's confused look anymore, he carefully moved his hand up to touch her breast. When he gained more confidence, he slowly started massaging her, smiling at her reactions. Rachel leaned her forehead against his shoulder, breathing heavily.

"Finn…" she whispered. "Touch me."

He didn't hesitate at all this time. His breath hitching a little in his throat, he moved his hand down her body, carefully rubbing against her thigh before finding the wet hotness of her panties under her skirt. His fingers teased her through her panties, and she immediately let out a soft moan against his neck. Finn let out a strangled moan himself, because she was _so_ wet. He slipped his finger past her panties, entering her. Rachel gripped at his shirt when his digit was inside her and he started moving it slowly. "Finn…" she gasped, bucking her hips. "More."

Finn inserted another finger, speeding up his thrusting. He looked at her reactions closely when he plunged his two fingers in and out of her, his heart skipping a beat every time she uttered his name in a breathy whisper. Her hands were soon on his belt again, continuing to get off his jeans. Finn removed his hand from between her legs to give her better access to pull down his zipper. She looked up at him as she pulled down his boxers as well, letting his erection free. He grinned when she gasped at his size, before it was his turn to moan when she grabbed his length and slowly started pumping it.

She leaned in to kiss him on the lips again, flicking her thumb over his tip, grinning when Finn had to break the kiss to moan. "Rachel, I don't have–"

"I'm on the pill." she whispered in his ear, standing up slightly while grabbing his erection and guiding him inside her. He was bigger than she had thought, and it took a while to get used to having him that deep inside.

"Are you okay?" he whispered. She nodded. "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

Rachel shook her head. "Let's move." she breathed, and started slowly pulling him out of her before sitting back onto him, whimpering every time he hit her spot. Finn started bucking his hips back at her, moaning out loud when she slid back onto him.

Finn was disappointed to see that Rachel wasn't enjoying it as much as he was. "Wait." he said, wrapping his arms tightly around her and standing up. She squealed loudly, holding onto his waist with her legs. Finn pushed her against the door of the cubicle, starting to thrust inside her in that position instead. Rachel moaned loudly upon the sensation of the new position. "Much better." Finn breathed.

The door behind them slammed as if it was going to break, and along with their breathy moans, there was a loud noise in the ladies' bathroom, coming from the last cubicle to the right. No one had still called out to them, not that they knew if anyone was listening. They didn't care. Finn cared about only one thing in that moment, and that was fucking Rachel senseless against the door, because that was what she had wanted him to do.

Finn's moans started getting deeper all the time, and Rachel could tell by the way his thrusts were growing erratic, that he was close. "Finn," she whimpered, "touch me." Finn's hand found shakily its way between their bodies, his thumb landing on her clit to rub circles around it.

"Come on, Rach." he moaned. "I'm so close."

Rachel's walls tightened around him, forcing him to come. He spilled inside her, and she immediately followed, reaching her climax as well, with a loud moan of his name. They both breathed hard, looking at each other closely while touching noses. Finn let go of her before sitting back down on the toilet seat, completely drained. Rachel sat down in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

After another heated kiss, they decided to go back to their seats. No one was watching their luggage, and Rachel wouldn't be surprised if someone had stolen her expensive designer bags. She straightened her skirt while Finn pulled up his pants and buckled his belt again. Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck one last time, kissing him firmly on the lips before locking up the cubicle door. "You wait here, I'll check if the coast is clear."

Finn chuckled, but waited patiently while Rachel walked out of the bathroom, checking if anyone was in sight. She leaned back in, waving for Finn to come out. He exited the cubicle after making sure that they hadn't left any trails after them, quickly dashing out of the bathroom together with Rachel.

They returned to their seats in the terminal, finding their luggage untouched and their seats still free. There were many other seats free now. Other passengers waiting for their planes had probably grown sick of waiting and gone back home. They didn't have the same luck as he had had, Finn thought with a grin as he sat down, Rachel close to him. He snuggled up with her, kissing her forehead softly.

"I really like you, you know." he whispered.

She looked up at him, smiling. Finn could see the sadness in her eyes, but he didn't want to question her about it. "I like you too, Finn." she replied, nuzzling into his chest.

They remained in their seats, close to each other while still waiting. Finn had almost forgotten what he was there for in the first place. Right now, he couldn't care less about some modeling job in Los Angeles. He liked Rachel, despite that he had known her for less than 24 hours, and he wanted to continue seeing her in the future. He didn't dare to ask her about it, because he had noticed how sad it had made her, that she met him in a situation like this.

The sun was rising, and the blizzard had calmed down visibly. Now it was just a soft snowfall outside, and an even softer wind, judging by the pennant on the airport tower. Rachel had fallen asleep, but Finn was sitting awake, looking out through the windows. He saw airplanes on the runway outside, and he immediately knew that his or Rachel's flight could depart any second. "Rachel?" he whispered, shaking her a little. She woke up, looking around herself groggily. "The air traffic is open again."

She sat up straight, looking out through the window. "Oh, Finn! This is great!" she squealed. "Finally, I can go home! If everything goes alright, I'll be on set just in time!" She hugged him, and he hugged her back, chuckling despite that he was dying inside. He could stay with her in the terminal for another _week._

He was still hugging Rachel when there suddenly was an announcement from the speakers. "This is the pre-boarding announcement for flight 67B to Los Angeles." echoed through the entire terminal.

"My flight." Finn said in a low voice. Rachel looked up at him, and the sudden hurt in her eyes made Finn want to just hold her and kiss her for the rest of their lives. She didn't say anything, she just looked at him. "I – I don't know what to say, Rachel."

She hugged him closer to herself, breaking down crying loudly. She felt awkward for doing so, but she couldn't help it. Her time spent with Finn had been so great, and she didn't want it to end just yet. Finn patted her back carefully with his hands, returning the tight hug. They sat still in each other arms, Rachel crying while Finn tried to comfort her without saying anything unnecessary, until there was another announcement. "This is the final boarding call for passengers booked on flight 67B to Los Angeles. Please proceed to gate 4 immediately."

Finn finally let go of her, inhaling sharply before crouching down to get his bag from under his chair. He looked up at Rachel, and saw she was still crying. He leaned in and captured her lips in his, staying like that for a moment before leaning back again. "Thank you, Rachel." he said, his voice cracking and tears burning his eyes.

She tried holding onto his hand for as long as she could, and when she finally had to let go, she broke down crying. Finn looked behind himself when he hurried to the gate, his heart breaking from seeing the girl he had just spent almost 24 hours with, barely even knowing her but still having such strong feelings for her, crying that much.

Rachel felt lonelier than ever before. She suddenly had no desire whatsoever to go back to New York and back to work. She wanted to stay in Lima – she wanted to stay with Finn – but he was already gone, boarding his plane to Los Angeles, to go to an interview and finally get his modeling job that he deserved so well. She didn't just like Finn – she had fallen head over heels _in love_ with him in less than 24 hours. She was so naïve for thinking that he would actually feel the same way about her.

Then there was the fact that there hadn't been a single announcement about her flight. It was probably cancelled, but she didn't feel like going to check. She just sat back in her chair, hiding her face in her hands and curling herself up into a ball.

"Ms. Berry? I believe your flight has been cancelled."

She looked up. Finn was standing in front of her. "Finn?" she exclaimed.

He chuckled, pulling up his bag over his shoulder. "Hey, Rach." he said with a grin.

"What are you doing here? You'll miss your flight to LA!" Rachel said, standing up.

"I already missed it." Finn said with a shrug. "On purpose."

"What?" Rachel spluttered. "Finn, you'll miss the interview and you won't get your modeling–"

Finn pulled her closer to himself and kissed her firmly on the lips. "Don't." he said shortly as they parted. "There'll be other opportunities for modeling jobs." He hugged her tightly, sighing. "I just couldn't go."

"But Finn–"

"Oh, wait!" he said, letting go of her. He looked for something in his pocket. "I saw your flight was cancelled, due to some kind of engine failure or whatever," he took out two tickets from his pocket, "so I got you a new one for another flight."

"Finn you didn't have to do that…"

"I got one for myself too." he said, smiling when she looked at him with eyes wide. "So that I can come with you."

"But Finn–"

"If you don't want me sleeping at your house, I'm sure I could get a hotel room from somewhere, don't worry." Finn interrupted her. She opened her mouth to say something more, but he interrupted her again, "The thing is, Rachel, you're amazing. You really are. I know it's weird, we've only known each other for barely a day and I'm saying all these things about you, but… I think I'm in love with you."

"Finn." Rachel said, sounding as if she was summarizing everything he is. "I – I don't know what to say."

"We can talk on the way to New York." he said. "C'mon, let me help you with your stuff." He grabbed one of her suitcases, while she gathered up her other bags and followed him, grabbing his free hand. They walked to the gate, hand in hand, on their way to New York.

"You know, Finn," Rachel whispered, "I'm pretty much in love with you too."

He laughed at her before pressing his lips to hers. "You're amazing, Rachel Berry."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!


End file.
